


Oh my darling, Marlon

by Lifecanbebeautiful



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, marlouis - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead video game, twd, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifecanbebeautiful/pseuds/Lifecanbebeautiful
Summary: Growing up in Ericson’s Boarding School,  Louis always had feelings for his best friend Marlon. He always wanted to tell him, but was too afraid to. Now, walkers roam the earth and love is the last thing people think about. Except for Louis.





	Oh my darling, Marlon

The Tuesday afternoon started off with a nice mid day stroll in the woods, which was quite common with the two boys.

“I call it,  _Chairles!”_ was all Louis was able to get out before the two were suddenly cornered by a pack of walkers.

”Ah shit” Marlon groaned as he reached back to grip his bow. 

Walkers were a daily norm for the two. A nuisance, but a threat too. They were used to fighting off the occasional one or two walkers who made it past the wall, but this was more. Everywhere they looked they were surrounded. No place to hide or run. The only option was to fight. 

Louis and Marlon soon became overwhelmed despite being well equipped and strong enough to take the hoard on. When the two found an opening they both dashed to try and escape back to the school. That’s when Marlon’s arm was grabbed by a walker, which caused him to lose his balance, and fall to the ground. Marlon would’ve been a dead man if it wasn’t for Louis, who promptly smashed the walker’s head in with Chairles, which was just a chair leg with nails fixed into it. 

“Thanks Lou.” he said 

“No problem sweet pea,” Louis said in a tone to make it obvious to Marlon that he was joking, to which Marlon laughed at.

With that the two took off, running back to the boarding school, just in time for lunch.  


End file.
